The Ultimate Warrior
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Naruto x Dbz crossover plz read RATED M for Violence, blood, gore, fighting, sex, lemons, torture, and swearing


**Summary: Majin Buu a being of infinite power has finally broken from his prison only to find himself in a new world only to find himself purged of his evilness and seeks to repent for his crimes be passing on his power, knowledge, and skills to another a young boy named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Naruto x Dbz Crossover, time-travel, Godlike Naruto, Majin Naruto, Hybrid Naruto, bleach elements (Reiatsu, Kido, Zanpakutos), Kyuutou-Ryu Naruto x OC harem. AU.**

"Kyuubi" Human speech

_'Kyuubi.' _Human thoughts.

**"Kai!" Demonic/Draconic Speech **

**'Kai!' Demonic/Draconic Thoughts. **

"Rasengan/Chidori!" Jutsu/Attack/Technique/Transformation.

I don't own Naruto, Dbz, or Bleach only their appropriate producers do thought I own the custom Zans and Oc's.

* * *

"He's finally gone." Gohan whispered as he looked at the destroyed rubble remaining of the time chamber forever sealing the monster known as Majin Buu inside an eternal time prison and quickly flys off to wish back all his loved ones that fell to Buu's destructive power.

After that fateful day, Gohan wished back all of his friends thanks to Shenron's help and is happy to be able to go to school while fighting crime with his new girlfriend Videl, sparring with Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo, and playing with Goten and Trunks while taking care of his mother, a life free of conflict.

He had no idea the changes of event's that will occur from his decision.

**(Demon Country) **

A blond haired woman was standing before a giant mass of darkness and red eye's a demon named Moryo a demon of pure darkness and evil that constantly plagued Oni No Kuni and now it has broken out only for a priestess to stop stand in it's path chanting a weird language.

A portal was suddenly ripped open and a pink skinned man fell through and in the path of the white light and was consumed by it getting confused looks from the priestess and Moryo who suddenly saw it die down and the the thing named Buu suddenly had a lighter shaded red colored eye's that no longer held evil.

Buu looked feeling like a weight was lifted off of his soul and smiled at the blond woman. "Madam I thank you for purging my soul of the evil that resided in me and now I will do you a favor by making sure this beast never see's the light of day." Buu said seriously before he teleported on top of Moryo and punched a hole into it's head letting the woman watch as it was covered in a pink slime consuming it completely before it went into Buu who felt his power grow and immediately squashed the evil and corruptness of the beast he absorbed, not going to let something so weak change him back to the demon he once was before turning to the blond woman who was looking at him curiously and read her mind and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

_'It seem's I'm in a world of Ninja and Samurai that's convenient.' _He thought before sensing for the strongest power and felt a shiver o through his body feeling such insane amounts of negative emotions and had to wonder how such a thin could be that corrupt and bid the woman goodbye before using Instant Transmission he got from Vegeto to teleport towards it.

**(Konohagakure No Sato) **

"What do you imbeciles want?" A blond haired boy said coldly towards the mob of civilians and ninja in front of him as he stood up wearing a black high collar short sleeve shirt, black shorts, and black sandals with a kunai and shuriken pouch attached ot his hips while a regular tanto was strapped to his back, ocean blue eye's that reeked malice, hatred, coldness and stoicness as he looked down from the perch of his tree.

His sun golden hair glowed in the moonlight near the forest of death in front of a growling mob. "Get down here Demon and face your punishment to your betters!" A fat man with a kitchen knife sneered only to get a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk from the blond haired kid.

"If I'm a demon then I wouldn't want to dirty my hands with such disgusting pigs." Naruto said mockingly making the man screech at him throwing a temper tantrum like a spoiled child before throwing the knife at Naruto who only caught it with minimal effort using only two fingers much to their shock and fear.

"B-b-but the council said he had no ninja training!" He stuttered only for a dark look to cross Naruto's face only for his eye's to return to their original stoicness quickly and quickly flicked his wrist launching it immediately like a blur as it embedded in the eye of a Jounin making the man fall to the round dead getting wide eye's from the mob who tried to run to warn the council only for Naruto to blur through handseals and inhale air. "**Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" **He exhaled a large crimson fireball that soared toward the retreating mob who screamed as the jutsu hit them instantly reducing them to ashes.

"Like I would be this village's fucking punching bag!" Naruto scoffed at the ludicrous notion of being an orange wearing, ramen eating idiot!

He froze before pulling out a senbon that lodged into his neck showing a very deadly poison of a black scorpion and shook his head feeling his vision begin to darken and realized he's going to die. "I can help you Naruto." Naruto looked around for the source of the voice and saw a pink skinned man looking at him somberly.

"If you can please do?" Naruto asked sincerely getting a nod from Buu who instantly flew into Naruto's body and began the fusion as a red cocoon surrounded his prone body as he began to glow.

**(Inside The Seal) **

A pair of crimson red eye's snapped open glowing with fury and anger at the thing before him trying to fuse with his vessel this is his body to have!

**"Get out of this body before I obliterate you from existence!" **Kyuubi roared in fury only for the pink slime to latch onto the King Of Demons ignoring his screams of fury as he was immediately absorbed by Buu who frowned.

"You would have stunted the boy's chakra flow due to your prescence at least that idiot Yondaime put both sides into the boy so he could control it." He muttered before letting the fusion continue.

**-Outside Seal 4 hours later- **

The sphere suddenly burst open as a black and red tinted aura blazed wildly till it's user willed it to their control as it died down showing a new improved Naruto Uzumaki now standing at the height of an adult his muscles now ripped and toned showing a 12 pack, his blond hair now pitch black along with his eye's now scarlet red with a black sclera that hold wisdom, knowledge, and power beyond five decades and light years .

Naruto looked over his new body and saw all of Buu's memories, skills, and ability's along with his battles and had to widen his eye's at the other powers he got from absorbing the most powerful warriors in his world including Kyuubi and Moryo and saw Buu absorbed a few powerful shinobi on his way here especially a one-eye'd Jounin who saw Naruto as a weapon making him grin since all of his skills and experience is now his.

Naruto immediately searched for the body's of the Hokage's and immediately teleported there killing any guards that got in his way and found the coffins of the 1st, 2nd, 4th, and the coffin of Kushina Uzumaki his mother and Minato his father making him cry beating on his father's dead body for cursing him with such a bad life.

"Please forgive me, Tou-san." He whispered hearing a faint "Don't worry about it son go ahead". He immediately absorbed their bodies and saw all of their memories, battles, and experiences and felt their power added on to his along with the knowledge of Ninja arts his mind is processing at a monstrous rate before creating five-thousand clones thanks to the memories of his father.

"Master the ability's of the 1st, 2nd, 4th Kage's, along with Kaa-san's and the other beings Buu-oji absorbed I want them mastered by the time I reach the border between Hi No Kuni and Mizu No Kuni!" He ordered getting nods before they vanished in a blur of pure speed before Naruto began his trek toward the border making sure to close the coffins to not let anyone know he was here.

2 week's later Kirigakure No Sato - GraveYard

It has been 2 week's since his departure and thanks to his modified clones he was able to master his Katon, Futon, Raiton, Doton, Suiton, and Mokuton affinity's thanks to his godlike regeneration and information processing as he quickly mastered the Taijutsu and Kenjutsu stances from their memories and experiences along with his chakra control being godlike and mastered every Genjutsu he came across along with Fuuinjutsu quickly mastering his father's Hiraishin and made sure to keep alot of them on him.

He also made ten-thousand clones, thanking his immortality and set them to work mastering the powers and skills of the warriors from the other galaxy's Buu absorbed along with Kurama's and Moryo's demonic powers leaving a lot of big ass craters after mastering all of the skills of the absorbed warriors before using Kurama's absorbed knowledge of the Elemental Nations to search for unique bloodlines and came across this village's graveyard for bloodlines and immediately set out to look for the Hyoton, Yoton, Fuuton, Dead-bone pulse, and Hozuki bloodlines absorbing them quickly while sending more clones to master the bloodlines before searching for the Sanbi with a dark grin on his face only to punch a dragon of water heading toward him.

He turned his head to see Yagura the Mizukage with a cloak of youki around him three tails swinging behind him glaring at Naruto who smirked causing him to charge in a blind rage as Naruto waited for him to get close before ,teleporting behind the berserk Kage and absorbed him quickly making him shake his head in disappointment at the fight being too quick and went all around Mizu No Kuni collecting the Legendary Mist Swords and only managed to get 6 of them while he felt the 7th in another village and absorbed the bijuu from a missing nin named Utakata getting the Rokubi's unparallel chakra control, reserves, and Bubble Release and made sure to make clones to master that.

1 week later he traveled to Uzugakure No Sato and quickly got every book, armor, weapon, scroll, and artifacts of his lost Clan and sealed them into his arm before heading to Suna, Iwa, and Taki getting their Bijuu and training their abilities along with sparring with his clones and killing any missin-nin he encountered and obtaining many bloodlines but, the annoying one to get was the Reibi who tried to seduce him with power before he obliterated it with a Super Kamehameha and quickly absorbed it's chakra gaining the Meiton Release and found out that the Reibi's chakra was like a Zenkai add-on and increased his tenfold surpassing Broly's.

He also got other's Iron Sand, Gold Dust, Sharingan, Byakugan, Black Lightning, and Ranton along with the other two Bijuu Hachibi and Nibi which every village found out about and were on a warpath looking for him since they felt the Bijuu belonged to them., even the Akatsuki were gunning for him that just amused him since he has the power of the most powerfullest beings alive and welcomed a challenge. but was sorely disappointed as every Anbu and Jonin battalion sent after him was destroyed by his zanpakutos which were nine made from the Bijuu's he absorbed and developed a **Kyuutou-Ryu **style making him extremly deadly.

He obtained so many jutsu even the Professor and Orochimaru would be green with envy and jealousy.

As the years past conflicts between the village's grew and Akatsuki before it transitioned into the Fourth Shinobi War with a mass Edo-Tensei army along with the Akatsuki being led by Madara Uchiha and Nagato Uzumaki holder of the Rinnegan leading it against the villages.

He had slept for the passing years while splitting his clones between training and building a machine to take him to the other universe to find a new home since there's too much corruption in this one and maybe find a him a mate or two since he didn't need the talk due to the memories he obtained.

Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze has decided to head out as he sensed that Madara Uchiha was broght back the real one. _'Maybe he can give me a real fight along with this army...plus I need to see Jiji one last time.' _He thought before jumping through the tree's heading to the battle.

_(Battlefield Shinobi Alliance) _

"Son are you ok!" Gura Sabaku asked his son Gaara who was now an anbu nodded as both Gold Dust users buried and crushed the incoming zetsu clones while the shinobi around them launched jutsu's illusions, fists, and weapons all around while the other Kage's battled together tearing through them instantly with the other alive Jinchuuriki who were still able to use their youki thanks to Naruto only taking the Bijuu themselves and were dominating the battle till Madara Uchiha used Heaven Concealed to throw a massive meteor into the air causing them to panic and try and run except the Jinchuuriki tried to use their Imari's to destroy it only for a man to land in front of them.

"Let me take care of this!" The man shouted before to their shock and recognition did balls of black and white chakra spiraled into a black orb that resembled their Imari except it was far powerful than theirs combined and got a look at the newcomer and gasped.

_'It's him!' _They thought in shock seeing the legendary Bijuu collector and heir of the most infamous clans.

"**Sanbiko Imari!" **Naruto shouted before the attack fired off in a beam obliterating the meteor completely stunning everyone including the Edo Tensei bodies while the Akatsuki gathered next to Mu and Madara as they took in the sight while pieces of rubble fell from the sky.

"It's great to meet my rand Ancestor, Madara-Sama." Naruto spoke calmly with Hiruzen gasping.

"Naruto-kun." He whispered tearfully as Naruto walked toward his surrogate grandfather who was sheddin tears and hugged him.

"It's good to see you Jiji." He whispered happily.

"You're the one who allowed me to sleep." Gaara spoke up in a grateful tone getting a smirk from Naruto.

"Don't sweat it Ichi whoever made that seal was an idiot." Naruto shook his head making Gura gain a tic-mark at the jab to his sealing skills while Gaara and his siblings snickered.

"So you're the one who absorbed the other Bijuu." Z said in a dangerous tone making everyone tense except Madara who had an interested look on his face.

"You're the bastard that wanted my mother as a breeding stock." Naruto scowled darkly in a way it scared the others.

"You are lucky I promised not to rob any respected shinobi of their family's or I would have put Kumo tenn feet under!" Naruto snarled harshly making several wince while Yugito hissed at him only to slam into the ground as a huge weight slammed into everyone and saw it coming from Naruto who had a blazing crimson aura flowing from him.

"It would do you well to know your place, Ni." Naruto said coldly making Yugito sweat and nod before it died down.

"I couldn't stay in the village Jiji the civilians would have tried to control me along with that asshole Danzo just because of who I was related to and I was really considering punching you in the balls for not telling me who my parents were." Naruto said tapping his foot making Hiruzen hide behind Jariya who was frowning at him that made Naruto irritated.

"Is there something you want?" Naruto said to Jariya in a very irked tone that made the others back away not wanting to get blown to pieces.

"You were suppose to stay in the village." Naruto put his hand up in a 'I don't give a fuck' motion that made Jariya scowl.

"That is why I left just by thinking Jinchuuriki are nothing but, toys to you I wonder what Hashirama-ojisan was smoking when he thought up that idea." That made Madara snicker in laughter.

"I came to that same conclusion, Musuko." Madara said in an amused tone that Naruto mimicked.

"The reason why I came to the battlefield is to have on final fight before I depart from this world because frankly watching your loved ones die and wither at an old age is not something I want to through especially If you're cursed to stay young forever I'm sure you thought the same didn't you grandfather." Naruto said sadly with Madara nodding slowly while the more experienced shinobi nodded knowing what it was like.

Naruto suddenly stopped confusing everyone as to what's wrong. "Why do I sense my parent's souls on this plane and it feels like their being controlled along with Tobirama's and Hashirama's!" He shouted in outrage with everyone gasping in shock while Madara narrowed his eye's in distaste.

"It's the work of Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha and his group named Taka." Madara said in an annoyed tone at how one of his descendants are acting while Naruto's eye twitched.

"I guess i gotta put another dog down it seem's." Naruto sighed in irritation and taped a seal on his arm bringing out a large zanbbatou blade that had a pale grey colored blade getting gasps from everyone from Kiri and Kisame.

"How'd you get the Kubukiri Houcho!" Ao yelled in outrage only to get a dark smirk in return.

"I took it by conquest because Zabuza was foolish to challenge me in Kenjutsu because I have the experience of multiple sword masters flowing through me." Naruto smiled as he felt as if his mother was fighting with him.

"That's my sword bastard!" A white haired boy yelled jumping at Naruto with a large zanbatou coming down on him only to catch it with two fingers shocking everyone and impressing Madara again.

"Did I also forget to mention my reflexes are inhuman, compare Z's and A Raiton Yoroi combined together full power times 20." Everyone's eyebrow rose above their hairlines at that.

"Also I don't like someone who revels in murder near Kubukiri Houcho who is agitated by your prescnece." Naruto said darkly before slamming the flat of the blade into Suigetsu sending him flying into his group only to be caught by a huger hand of an orange haired man.

"Tenpin Jugo?" Naruto said amused with a red head named Karin insulting at how he can't beat Sasuke-kun making him snort in a very amused manner.

"I would watch who you're talking too because frankly Sasuke-uke couldn't match me even if I was blindfolded and used no chakra." He cackled madly getting a screech from her.

"So it's the dobe." Sasuke sneered only to get a lazily raised eyebrow.

"Is this because I left the village making you weep in sadness at your secret fantasy leaving your clutches, Sasuke-chan?" Nearly everyone's eye's bulged in laughter even Itachi, Nagato, and his paths along with Konan fell down cackling like madmen while Sasuke looked away with a blush making everyone stop laughing with a look of horror seeing the blush on his face while Naruto was twitching badly.

"What If i did Naruto-kun?" Nearly every straight guys buttocks clenched tightly, even Madara who had a twitching eyebrow while stepping back slowly at the husky seductive tone in his voice.

"I am telling you again Sasuke-chan I do not swing that way I told you that when you almost tried to get me, Choji, and Shikamaru alone in that bathouse." He said out loud causing Ino and Sakura to blush with a bloody nose while Shikamaru and Choji began to take big steps away with their hands on their asses.

"You girls are nasty." He deadpanned at them.

"If i cant have that rod..." Sasuke trailed off unsheathing his chokuto with a dark gleam in his eye that made Itachi step back and hide behind Konan who raised an eyebrow.

"I always knew Otouto was like this but, to this extent it's worser than Orochimaru." He said lowly in a scared voice.

"Then I will make sure no girl will have it." He chuckled darkly only for Naruto to point his finger at them with a glowing black ball on the tip of his finger.

**"Ichibiko Imari!" **Sasuke and his group were instantly blown apart leaving nothing behind getting a sigh of relief from Naruto who dodged the strike from a scythe of a Jashin Priest Hidan who was cursing him in the name of his god until Naruto unsheathed a sand colored blade with the handguard being the kanju for Ichibi on it etting wide eye looks.

**"Let your sands blow: Shukaku!" **The blade suddenly morphed into two twin scitmars twirling in his hands before he slashed Hidan on the chest and everyone watched as his body seemed to age till he was turned into a mummy and stopped breathing dropping to the ground dead.

That was when all hell broke loose...

(4 hours later inside Naruto's spaceship)

"Well that was disappointing." Naruto drawled waving at the cheering shinobi while his other hand stroked the purring sword of Samehada while his eye's were a metallic purple with several rings and nine dots spiraling around it the eye of the Juubi.

He literally demolished the entire army absorbing all of Akatsuki and Edo Tensei summons including Kabutomaru while crushing the Orochimaru he absorbed inside his mind trying to corrupt him and decided to depart after collecting every possession he had and was now getting ready to leave for the other world.

"I so bless the Kage Bunshin." He muttered thanking whatever deity that made the Kage Bunshin though he wondered where he will go and if he'll get a good fight.

**( Namek) **

Naruto's ship landed quietly on the lush green ground of the beautiful planet and noticed another ship beside his and recognized the name Capsule Corp from Buu's memories and walked from his ship before sealing it into a scroll before scanning the surroundings only to turn his head dodging a ki beam that pierced the mountain behind him and saw three females but, all of them had brown tails while his that just sprouted out was red and saw they were looking at him with want.

"May I please have the names of the beautiful princesses before me?" He asked softly with the three blushing.

"Ikari." Ikari winked at him getting a smirk at her flirtatious attitude.

"Shura." Shura said politely with Naruto identifying her as the more level headed one.

"My names Asura!" The one named Asura punched the air her breasts jiggling under her armor with dark red eye's showing her to be the hyperactive one.

"Naruto Namikaze at your service my ladies." Naruto bowed getting smirks from Ikari and Asura while Shura had a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk.

"Strong, polite, and downright sexy definitely my type." Asura leered at Naruto lecherously with Shura giving her little sister a scandalized look while Ikari was leering with her.

"You know I would feel more comfortable if those two weren't leering at me with those eye's." Naruto pointed out bluntly with Shura scolding Ikari and Asura who pouted.

"What are you doing here on Namek, Naruto-kun?" Ikari asked pushing her chest up with Naruto keeping his eye's on her face.

"I came from a different dimension so I could find a new life to have though form the looks of it there's a battle going on." Naruto concluded looking around at the craters and destroyed earth with the three female sayians nodding.

"It's between Frieza and another earth Sayian named Goku who looks very pissed off right now." Ikari said pointing out as the sky turned dark with thunder crashing everywhere causing Naruto to grin.

"He's awakening his super sayian state." Naruto said excitedly before flying up next to them.

"If you want me as your mate it would be best to get to know me after we deal with Frieza." He said sugestively with the girls nodding eagerly.

"Hope you can keep up." He grinned cheekily before vanishing in a sonic boom leaving three irked female sayians.

"Naruto-kun..." They whined before vanishing in a sonic boom as well toward the blazing golden light.

**With Goku **

Goku cursed as his body was wracked with pain while Frieza who he thought was at full power managed to transform again that made him look even more bulkier and was laughing at him mockingly taunting Goku about Krillin's death like he was untouchable making Goku pissed and was about to fly off the handle till four more people landed beside him.

Goku saw the red tail sprouting from Naruto's backside felt his body being healed. "It's ok cousin, I'm here with three of your distant cousins I'm proud that you unlocked your 1st transformation." Naruto's voice sounded happy which filled Goku with pride.

"Who are you four maggots!" Frieza thundered violently blasting them with Killing Intent only for them to brush it off.

Naruto turned to look at him with a cold look. "Die trash." Frieza's chest exploded violently from Naruto's jyuken palm strike shutting it down causing him to cough up large amounts of blood.

"Finally someone killed the bastard." Naruto looked up to see two females except both had purple skin with large assets and beautiful womanly features wearing the standard combat armor of the Cooler race one was taller and more beautiful while the other was one inch shorter and had a more plump backside along with purple colored eye's and a dark red carapace on her stomach and arms.

"I must have pleased someone to have such beautiful women flocking to me already." Naruto mused humorously getting giggles from the two women in front of him while Ikari, Shura, and Asura smirked seeing the two Cooler race members who didn't act like pompous assholes.

"My name's Icia, this is my daughter Blizzard or you can call her Chill." Chill huffed at the name blizzard but, still gave Naruto a once over and nodded at the three sayian sisters while Frieza who was barely alive cursed them in a very colorful vocabulary.

"You sicken me Frieza, you are just like your arrogant warmongering father who twisted our race into warmongering beasts not I wash my hands of the Cooler race and that includes you!" Icia said coldly before she blasted him with a ki beam turning him into space ash instantly.

"Let's get out of here this place is gonna blow and I'm pretty sure your son doesn't want to find out if his dad is dead." Naruto said seriously getting a nod before they raced to the capsule corp ship and instantly put in the coordinates for Earth to go home unaware that many other enemies will come to earth for domination.

After the ship managed to enter orbit they saw Planet Namek explode sinaling the end of the peaceful planet nothing but, space dust. "You are an idiot Itoko fighting on an exploding planet what do you suicidal tendencies." Naruto scolded his cousin who pouts making Icia, and the others laugh at his predicament.

Chill rubs Naruto's muscles and growls sexily. "I'm going to enjoy getting to know you Naruto-kun." Goku turns his head away with a blush while Naruto licks her neck causing her to shiver and replied in a more darker huskier tone. "I guarantee you won't be disappointed, Chill-hime." The girls shivered with anticipation at the tone in his voice before he turned to his blushing cousin raising an eyebrow.

"Also Itoko, I'm going to be training you to unlock more of your sayian heritage no one are you going half-cocked into a fight with a potential enemy that could kill you so easily." Naruto grinned evilly making Goku gulp wondering if it's too late to kill himself and avoid his new cousins torture.

"Nope." Goku cursed forgetting Naruto had telekinesis and just took a nap waiting for the ship to land so he could o see Gohan and the others.

Naruto sits down lotus style and concentrates putting a large crimson ki barrier over the ship while making a clone to increase the stinking slow ass speed on the thing causing Goku to jerk awake as the ship seemed to blur through the space reaching the view of earth almost instantly.

**(Earth Forest) **

Piccolo's head snapped up to the sky with a wide eye look."Everyone move!" He shouted in alarm with everyone looking up at the sky seeing a red blur heading toward them and scrambled like a bunch of crazed chickens as it crashed into the ground with a red ki barrier surrounding it and soon vanishes before the ship opens and out walks Naruto and his girls with Goku still in his super sayian state.

"Dad!" A blue blur slammed into Goku knocking him back a few feet clutching a happy Gohan in his arms laughing twirling his crying son around.

"Who are you?" Piccolo questioned Naruto.

"Naruto Namikaze these are my mates." Naruto motioned to Ikari and the others who waved back while Piccolo frowned seeing Icia and Chill.

"If you're thinking Icia-chan is like Frieza then you better get ready for an ass-kicking." Naruto said coldly making Piccolo flinch before shaking his head.

"Sorry Frieza nearly enslaved my entire race." Piccolo apologized which Naruto waved off saying it was alright and told them and that Frieza was dead reduced to space ash which made every Namek cheer in happiness.

Naruto sighed wondering what else is going to happen.

1 week later - Kame House

"May I ask why you assholes are staring at me?" Naruto said in a very irritated tone as Yamcha, Puar, Tien, Choatizu, Roshi, and Oolong were staring at him deeply.

"Wondering if you're a fake or something Goku's cousin please!" Oolong scoffed only for Naruto's eye's to turn cold and blasted the baka pig with Killing Intent making the said pig pale and sweat as Naruto loomed over him with a dark scowl.

"I would watch what you say piggy or else Itoko will have one less annoyance to worry about!" Naruto snarled making Oolong cower in fear before walking back to the couch.

"Fucking assholes." Naruto muttered making them wince knowing they pissed him off and recoiled even further as his eye's bored into their backs like molten lava, Naruto has had enough people giving him those looks from his childhood now these stupid ningen have the nerve to stare at him like that!

"Naru-kun, what's wrong?" Shura asked concerned, Naruto's relationship with the sayian sisters and the two Cooler women improved by bounds as they told each other their lives, likes, dislikes, and many other things but, the most effected were the girls due to Naruto having such a bad life and comforted him as he let his emotions loose.

Shura was the most comforting one as she seem'ed to know when he's stressed out.

"Ask over that who is lucky I have family left or I'll go on a rampage making Frieza's habit of blowing up planets look like a damn temper tantrum!" Naruto yelled his eye's glowing crimson blood red with animal slits in them while his majin mark glowed making Oolong whimper behind Roshi.

"We're sorry jeez no need to act like you got a stick up the ass." Yamcha grumbled only to crie out in pain as Naruto heard what he said and literally kicked him in the ass launching him all the way into the sky till he vanished in a twinkle.

Naruto snorted before laying back down to calm his nerves while the other guys made a mental note not to piss him off.

"Naruto get your ass out here!" Naruto's eye twitched hearing Chi-Chi's voice she has been nagging him non-stop about attending school and kept telling her no since he is already smart enough.

"Chichi for the last damn time I am not going to be around some stinking arrogant assed brats that worship a fucking old ass man with a greasy ass afro!" Naruto yelled in annoyance with Chichi starting up again making him go upstairs and shut the door slapping every barrier seal on it so no one will disturb him from his sleep.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Icia asked phasing right next to him getting a sigh from Naruto kissing her on the forehead.

"I have been training non-stop for a week, I'm really tired and I just want to have a day where I can just sleep." He said lowly his hair hiding his eye's with Icia snuggling closer and fell asleep with him in her arms.

_'I promise to help remove the pain of loss from you Naruto-kun.' _She thought before closin her eye's sleeping.

The next day Naruto woke up fully rested and got dressed before entering the kitchen just as a transformed Launch was shooting at Roshi who had a perverted grin on his face only to get smacked into the wall by an irate Naruto who made him some breakfast and ate his food and saw everyone staring at him.

"What?" He snapped.

"Where were you the other day?" Roshi asked staring at Naruto closely only for a hand to get placed on his head and shoved away by a very irritated Naruto.

"Old geezer what term of personal space do you not understand!" Naruto growled as his hair flashed crimson red before changing back to black as he calmed down.

"I was sleeping after training for the whole week end of discussion!" Naruto narrowed his eye's at them ignoring their frowns.

"Why can't I just be left alone for once." Naruto mumbled .

"Jackass." Oolong muttered only to yelp when a lightning needle hit him in the ass courtesy of a smirking Naruto.

"I don't mind having pork for breakfast." Naruto leered at Oolong hungrily making the shapeshifter sweat and run for his life making Naruto snort in amusement.

"Wuss!" Chill snickered before looking at the Tv getting a gasp.

"Chill-chan what is it?" Naruto asked walking into the living room before looking at the TV only to narrow his eye's seeing short spiky haired man with a tall bald headed man destroying a city.

"Vegeta and Nappa huh?" Naruto muttered with excitement brimming in his Eien no Rinnegan eye's

* * *

Next Chapter: Sayians Invade!


End file.
